Brewster The Rooster End Credits
Opening Titles Columbia Pictures And Universal Pictures Present BREWSTER THE ROOSTER Closing Credits Directed by Robert Benton Produced by Alex Schwartz, p.g.a. Written by Michael McCullers Tom Kenny Moya Stafford Jordan Fry James Corden And Tara Strong Executive Producers James Kevinson Chris Jerryson Nick Marshall Co-Producer Lynn Brookeson Music by Michael Giacchino Editor Robert Fisher, Jr. Production Designer Karma J. Smith Visual Effects Supervisor Karl Edward Orbest Head Of Character Animation Zack Janie Head Of Story Matt Young Head Of Layout James Williams Senior Animation Technology Peter Parker Nash Supervising Animators Todd Toon Kevin Sam Graham Davidson O.J. Jason Digital Producer Andrew Kevinson C.G. Supervisors Todd Berg Jamie Hollowson Keith Grinson Louis Cathyson Danniel Williams Post Credits Scene Roll Credits Scene CAST Cliff Parrott as Brewster Moya Stafford as Maggie Jordan Fry as Jacob Dunlop Grainne Coyle as Helvetica Bullfrog Jake O'Loughlin as Carrick Crab James Corden as Mr. Gledhill Austen Moore as Brandon Badger Finnbarr D. Parrott as Ethan & Conor Magpie Tom Kenny as Damien Riley Turner as Himself Noah Jacobsen as Himself Tara Strong as Faith Pye Dallas as Dallas Officer Simon Curise as Simon Officer Alan as Alan Officer Allison as Police Officer Daniel as Police Officer #2 James as Police Officer #3 Ashley as Police Officer #4 Amy as Violy Joey as Jahari & Joey Officer Ethan Gillespie as Hamish Hedgehog Sean Moncrieff as Mr. Moon Additional Voices Robyn Dempsey Gary Etchingham Casting by Mary Hidalgo Digital Production Manager Andrew Moore Stereoscopic Supervisor Billy Morris IPad Prologue2go Voices Text to Speech by Heather Will From Afar and Will From Afar Extremely Slow Highest Associate Producer TOM PROPER Visual Effects Supervisor JAMES LEWIS Visual Effects Producer AMBER KIRSCH On-Set Visual Effects Supervisor JABBAR RAISANI First Assistant Editor JAY MAHAVIER Visual Effects Editor TRAVIS SMITH First Assistant Director BRIAN BETTWY Second Assistant Director DAVID VINCENT RIMER 2nd Unit Director of Photography/Camera Operator JERRY LEE Camera Operator SID COREYSON ‘A’ Camera First Assistant SEBASTIAN VEGA ‘A’ Camera Second Assistant MATT HARSHBARGER 'B' Camera First Assistant LOUIS SMITH ‘B’ Camera Second Assistant CHRISTOPHER SMITH Digital Imaging Technician DALE HUNTER Camera Department Production Assistant BLAKE CLIFTON Production Sound Mixer ETHAN ANDRUS Boom Operator TOM “STURGE” STURGIS Sound Utility MICHAEL SWANNER Mixing Consultant SERGIO REYES Chief Lighting Technician JOHN “FEST” SANDAU Best Boy Electric TODD E SMILEY Rigging Gaffer RAUL “BULL” MELLO Best Boy Rigging Electric BRANDON ROBERTS Rigging Electric CAS LINCOLN Key Grip NEIL FRASER Best Boy Grip JESSE WOLTER Dolly Grip SEAN MAXWELL Key Rigging Grip JASON UNTERSEE Best Boy Rigging Grip HARVEY LETSON BACKGROUND & SETUPS Background Artists Martin Connolly Katie Lyons Berta Sastre Forrellad Conor O'Brien Lea Farrell LIVE ACTION CINEMATOGRAPHY Live Action Coordinator ELISHA DOMINIC Live Action Supervisor KATIE SWEET Imagery And Animation by SONY PICTURES IMAGEWORKS Art Director CAYLAH EDDLEBLUTE Art Department Co-ordinator SUZANNE STOVER Art Department Production Assistants BRIAN GANNON ALEXSANDRA ANNELLO Set Decorator GABRIELLA VILLARREAL, SDSA Leadman PHIL SHIREY On-Set Dresser MELANIE FERGUSON Set Dressers BRADLEY BLEI MARK HANKS, PIERRE VIAL Additional Set Dressers JACK COLMENERO RICHARD BELTRAN Property Master TYLER J SMITH Assistant Property Master MARC ALAN DABRUSIN Props Production Assistant BRADLEY SCOTT SULLIVAN Prop Fabricators JAMES HALL, SARAH KING MARISA UMSAWASDI, RICHARD BELTRAN Utility Technician ANGELA R RENKE Costume Department Supervisor AMY MANER Key Set Costumer JANICE JANECEK Set Costumer BRENDA CHAMBERS Seamstresses ANTOINETTE SALES MIRIN “MIDI” SOLIZ Costume Department Production Assistants ERIN REAGAN SANDY COLLISTER Department Head Make-Up ERMAHN OSPINA Key Make-Up BECKI DRAKE Department Head Hair JOE RIVERA Key Hair CHARLES YUSCO Assistant to Mr Rodriguez ELEONORA AVELLAN Assistants to Ms Avellán KENNETH Q BROWN KELLY STEIN Assistant to Mr Lin SEANNE WINSLOW WEHRENFENNIG Additional Story Concepts ALVARO RODRIGUEZ Production Co-ordinator CYNTHIA STREIT Assistant Production Co-ordinator JENNIFER MOSLEY Office Production Assistant SARA DENSON Travel Assistant VANESSA THOMAS Production & Post Production Accountant DAWN ROBINETTE First Assistant Accountant MINDY SHELDON Second Assistant Accountant DUSTIN BAXLEY Payroll Accountant LAURA FEARON Accounting Clerk JOHN MARTIN Unit Publicist SHARA STORCH EPK and Behind the Scenes Footage JOAQUIN AVELLAN Still Photographer VAN REDIN Script Supervisors DANA KAYE MILLER MIGNONNE EVANS Dialogue Coach DANA WHEELER-NICHOLSON Studio Teachers CAROL S HART CINDY LINDAUER Tutor HOLLY HERSHFELT Key Set Production Assistant MELINDA MARROQUIN Set Production Assistant FRANNY STAFFORD Casting Associates BRANDON HEMMERLING MICHELLE WADE Local Casting & Extras Casting BETH SEPKO Locations Manager LOGAN COOPER Key Assistant Locations Manager JOHN P CROWLEY Locations Assistants MICHAEL P GARZA DAN HILL, REYES VILLARREAL Construction Co-ordinator JEFF POSS Prop Fabricator Foreman KIT CASATI Buyer KEN PARSONS Lead Scenic DUSTIN C NEWCOMB Scenic ROSS CASHIOLA Key Greens CHRISTOPHER MARTIN Greensman GLEN BOHLS On-Set Greensman HAP WEAVER Construction Foreman TRAVIS DEAN Carpenters KYLE MELGAARD PAUL STEELE Special Effects Co-ordinator JOHN McLEOD Special Effects Foremen ROBERT P CLOT MIKE REEDY Special Effects Techs COOPER CECIL ARMANDO FRANCO, WES MATTOX BRIAN MONTGOMERY, MARC McCORD POST PRODUCTION 1st Assistant Editor MARTHA SAM Post Production Coordinator JEANNIE BERGER Supervising Sound Editor CHRISTOPHER BOYES Re-Recording Mixers ANDY NELSON TOM JOHNSON Supervising Sound Designer RANDY THOM Dialogue Editor BRAD ENGLEKING ADR Editor DAVID BACH Foley Editor BRIAN MARS Foley Artists RONNI BROWN SARAH MONAT ROBIN HARLAN Foley Mixer RANDY K. SINGER, C.A.S. ADR Mixer BOB BARON Foley Recordist SEAN ENGLAND ADR Voice Casting BARBARA HARRIS Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm LTD, Company Marin County, California Music Editors NICHOLAS MOORE JAKE LEWIS PAUL ENRIGHT Music Produced by MICHAEL GIACCHINO Copyist KEN SMITH Orchestra Contractor JASON DAVIDSON Digital Recordist LARRY MASH Main Pictures, Titles & Designed by PICTURE MILL End Crawl by SCARLET LETTERS Dolby Sound Consultant JIM WRIGHT Preview Technical Supervisor LEE TUCKER Special Make-up Effects by GREG NICOTERO & HOWARD BERGER KNB EFX GROUP INC Project Supervisor BETH HATHAWAY Designer JOHN WHEATON Sculptors ANDY SCHOENBERG KEVIN WASNER Moldmakers JIM LEONARD AJ VENUTO Fabricators/Art Department GRADY HOLDER CLARE MULROY STEVE HARTMAN DIRK ROGERS CHRISTINA PRESTIA TOM KILLEEN MIKE LACHIMIA KATHY SULLEY ALEX DIAZ Mechanical DAVID WOGH JEFF EDWARDS Co-ordinator VERONICA TORRES CG Supervisor JABBAR RAISANI Visual Effects Co-ordinator EMILY DAVIS 3D Visual Effects Artists RODNEY BRUNET ALEX TOADER LUCAS MARTELL Technical Artists GREG SMITH PAUL WAGGONNER Flame Artists JOSH PUENTE RENEE TYMN Compositors Mario Bortas Matthew Melis Cashell Horgan Roto Artists MICHAEL P GARZA JEFF STANISLAWSKI JUSTIN WARREN REMO WIELAND KENNETH Q BROWN On-Line Editor JAY MAHAVIER Information Technologies JEFF ACORD Lead Graphic Designer KURT VOLK Post Production & Visual Effects Assistants MONICA MUNOZ CAROLINE CAROW Operations Manager SANTIAGO MARTINEZ Administrative Manager ELEONORA AVELLAN Marketing SALAM MacGREGOR Accounting Assistant JOSHUA KERSEY Security Supervisor DAVID THIBODEAUX Key Production Assistants NIXON D GUERRERO CHRIS HUNT Editorial Assistant ROBERT JOHNSON Production Assistants LETICIA LEDEZMA LINDA LOPEZ ROSALINDA REYES Visual Effects by HYBRIDE Stunt Coordinator JAMES LEWIS Stunts DAVID CONRADER LINCOLN SMITH AMY JAMES NICHOLAS DAVIDSON Visual Effects Producers DANIEL LEDUC PIERRE RAYMOND MICHEL MURDOCK Visual Effects Supervisors and Co-ordinators RICHARD MARTIN PHILIPPE THÉROUX MICHEL BARRIÈRE THIERRY DELATTRE JEAN-PIERRE FLAYEUX NICOLAS ALEXANDRE NOËL LAFLÈCHE DUMAIS SÉBASTIEN DOSTIE SÉBASTIEN RACINE CHARLES GRANGER ANOUK DEVEAULT MOREAU MARTINE LOSIER ANOUK L’HEUREUX MYLÈNE GUÉRIN ISABELLE BISMUTH MARIE-JOSÉE OUELLET ISABELLE ROCHETTE LOUISE BERTRAND Visual Effects Computer Graphics and Digital Compositors MÉLISSA ALMEIDA MARC AUBRY ANDRÉ BASTIEN DANIEL BÉLAIR MICHAËL BENTITOU HUGO BERGERON RAPHAËLE BLANCHARD MARYSE BOUCHARD FRANÇOIS CHANCRIN CHRISTOPHE DAMIANO STÉPHANIE DESFORGES LUC DESMARAIS DWAYNE LANCE ELAHIE YANICK GAUDREAU AUDREY GEOFFROY DOMINIQUE GRANDMONT SIMON HABIB SAMUEL JACQUES STEVE JUBINVILLE JOSEPH KASPARIAN ALAIN LACROIX MYRIAM LAFOREST MATHIEU LALONDE VASSILIOS LANARIS JESSICA LARIVÉ MATHIEU LECLAIRE CHRISTINE LECLERC BENOIT MORIN MARTIN MOUSSEAU RÉMI MUNIER KIM PARENTEAU STEVE PELCHAT MICHELLE PEREZ PATRICK PICHÉ SONIA PRONOVOST FLORENT REVEL GUYLAINE RHÉAUME GUILLAUME RUEGG NATHAN SRIGLEY JOSEF SY GAÉTAN THIFFAULT PETER TOUFIDIS QUOC-NGHI TRAN ALLAN TREITZ MARCO TREMBLAY LUC VEILLETTE CÉLINE VELASCO CONAL WENN HENRY WOJCIK DAVID YABU HUBERT ZAPALOWICZ OLIVIER BEAULIEU DIDIER BERTRAND PIERRE BLAIN REINE BOURGAULT JOANIE CROTEAU YVES DÉSILET FABIEN DOSTIE MATHIEU DUPUIS PATRICK GOSSELIN VÉRONIQUE GUAY NADINE HOMIER JEAN-FRANÇOIS HOUDE SÉBASTIEN JACOB ANNE UI-HYUN KIM MARK KINKELIN LOUISE MCDONALD FRANÇOIS MÉTIVIER BENOIT MONIÈRE CHRISTIAN MORIN SEAN O’CONNOR CLAUDE PRÉCOURT SÉBASTIEN RIOUX JEAN-SÉBASTIEN SAVARD KATY SAVOIE JOAO SITA GUILLAUME ST-AUBIN DOMINIC TREMBLAY VÉRONIQUE TREMBLAY YVES TREMBLAY RAPHAËL VALLÉ Locations Catering DAVID LONG Chef JACK BURTON Assistant Chefs DAVID ACKERMAN DONALD BEEN, RAYMOND L WHEAT Key Craft Service SAUL SANCHEZ Craft Service Assistant JOE FORLINI Set Medic MELODY LLOYD Construction Medics SEAN CONE LAURA J KING Transportation Co-ordinator CECIL D EVANS Transportation Captain DWAYNE HAEVISCHER Transportation Co-Captain JESSE F TELLEZ Soundtrack On ATLANTIC RECORDS MUSIC "THE WORLD'S GREATEST" Written and Performed by R. Kelly Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment © 2018 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. And Universal Studios, Inc. All Rights Reserved Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Nintendo Gamecube, Logo, Controller and the consoles are trademarks of Nintendo, Inc. SPECIAL THANKS TO OLIVIA HARRISON TIM LEWIS ANDREW DAVIDSON PRODUCTION BABIES HANNAH, KEVIN, RYAN ANDERSON, WILLIAM ETHAN, SID, JERRY, DAVID, JAMES MARK, NOAH, DANIEL, GRACE, MIKE, JULIA, BILLY, JOHN This motion picture used sustainbility strategies to Reduce it's carbon emissions and Enivormental Impact. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Animated Universal Studios Logo ©2013 Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and it's wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution.